Talk:Ōtsutsuki Clan
Main Family Icon Hey, I did this Icon to represent the Main Family Ōtsutsuki Icon. OBS:I think it's an official symbol to appear in Movie. This symbol appears in the battle between the two families (Ōtsutsuki's). Font --Shodai Tsuchi (talk) 02:59, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :It's very good, but how should we use it? --Lukas Pessoa Dantas (talk) 03:18, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :: Use as a symbol of Main Family, or even make a section on them. --Shodai Tsuchi (talk) 14:36, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :::It looks great, it would be even better if you add intersecting lines and some colour inside triangles.--Mecha Naruto (talk) 14:54, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Yes, I can do this^^. --Shodai Tsuchi (talk) 15:21, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :::::Done! Icon Colored and intersecting lines. OBS: If you want I colored the ellipse, tell me. --Shodai Tsuchi (talk) 15:45, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Great job on the image icon, much appreciated! we can use this, just a tiny correction, if you could rotate and make the small triangles's apex point below the big triangles' base points (no need to touch) just so they are aligned not parallel below each other, just like the one in image, I hope it's not too much :D Thanks a bunch!--Mecha Naruto (talk) 16:53, May 25, 2015 (UTC) I was about to add this svg but unfortunately the page is protected. Meanwhile you can improve it and upload it to this wiki it would be helpful thanks :).--Mecha Naruto (talk) 17:36, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :I'll fix it^^. --Shodai Tsuchi (talk) 19:56, May 25, 2015 (UTC) :: Done! New Icon. --Shodai Tsuchi (talk) 20:11, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::: I made a new one for the Clan Symbol. --Shodai Tsuchi (talk) 23:54, May 25, 2015 (UTC) ::::Where we include New Icon? I propose to leave the old symbol in the infobox while this insert it as an image in the bottom of the article with a caption.--Sharingan91 (talk) 09:41, May 26, 2015 (UTC) :One question: are these icons official, or are they just random fanon ? --Sajuuk talk | | Channel 10:11, May 26, 2015 (UTC) ::Don't know if the colour is, but the symbol is official, as seen in the movie.--Omojuze (talk) 15:18, May 26, 2015 (UTC) ::: Yes, they are official. The colorful and just take the color. --Shodai Tsuchi (talk) 15:29, May 26, 2015 (UTC) The movie book says the following about the mark on Toneri's back: :トネリが身に纏う装束には、六道の陽と陰を併せた紋様が象られる。 :On the costume that Toneri wears, there's a design in the shape of a combined Six Paths Yin and Yang. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:01, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Branch Family Symbol In The Last, it's been shown multiple times that the Branch Family's symbol is actually a bronze, yellowish color. Is that grounds to replace the clear/transparent one we currently have? --Jizo 悟 (talk) 23:58, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :I'm also clueless as to why I see the same symbol in both the infobox and trivia section. 00:18, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::"If I don't, who will?!" --Jizo 悟 (talk) 10:18, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Is there a reason we're using the branch family's symbol for members of the main family or the Otsutsuki clan in general? • Seelentau 愛 議 11:05, July 25, 2015 (UTC) :Has more of teh cool factor.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 12:39, July 25, 2015 (UTC) ::Because the Main Branch no longer exists? --Jizo 悟 (talk) 07:05, July 26, 2015 (UTC) Oh well, the article is in need of some updating. Also why isn't Rinne Sharingan mentioned in abilities?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:22, July 26, 2015 (UTC) :Why're you even asking that? You know the answer very well. • Seelentau 愛 議 11:38, July 26, 2015 (UTC)